


Feelings

by msjedimaster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, You've been warned, like I didn't even care if I didn't capture there characters well I just needed this fluff, painfully self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msjedimaster/pseuds/msjedimaster
Summary: This is painfully self-indulgent, even by my very self-indulgent standards. I wrote this well super depressed, and it takes place in my AU,  reader "24" is the same one from my "Not The World You Wanted" story . But this story will more than likely be non-canon in it because I will probably have yet another way for them to start dating because I'm trash and needy.





	Feelings

You sat in the cafeteria munching on your remaining french fries lost in your thoughts when you heard Hana speak. “When are you going to ask Reyes out? It’s clear the way you stare at his ass you like him.” Hana sat beside you in the empty cafeteria it was late you had thought everyone was asleep. All as you and Hana Song had dubbed “grown ups” definitely where.

“He is handsome. Gabriel has saved my life so many times now I would count him as a good friend. I’d have died if he hadn’t been there when Talon had me.” You shake your head. “But, guys like that, don’t fall for girls like me. Nice try though, you’re sweet.” You give Hana a smile and eat a few more fries. 

Hana steals a french fry from your plate. “So you do like him, you’re just scared and won’t make the first move.” There is a look on her face that makes you roll your eyes and groan.

“Look the one time I tried dating a friend. When we broke up, there was no friendship. It would kill me if that happened with Gabriel. Now I’m not against it, and I hurt enough as it is. I can’t add to it.” You felt like the last part sounded unnecessarily harsh and added. “I appreciate the help Hana, but I’m damaged goods. Guys back in 2016 didn’t care for me I don’t think that is gonna change now with all the SEP shit in my body.” Hana looked dejected, and you felt terrible for making her feel bad. She was the only friend who sought you out and made time for you. You considered yourselves on decent terms with everyone, but not "let's play video games till 3 am" close.

“So um, I heard you say you are to go home for Easter. How are the parents and your brothers?” Small talk was not your strong suite. But Hana immediately lite up.

“There all good, Cayleb is applying for universities he graduated this year. He keeps joking with me, mom and dad about being a pro-gamer, but I don’t think he wants to be drafted into a mech too.” Hana smiles. “You know my Mom offered to have you come for Easter, if you wanted to that is.”

Your throat gets tight, Hana and her sweet mother were saints in your book. Her mom, the two of you, having only spoken with you once on a voice call. She had sent you Christmas presents and a birthday present in this first year free from Talon. You’d assumed Hana had told her your story, and the two of you emailed occasionally. It had been comforting to have some support from "normal" people. Being around this many vigilantes, soldier and terrorists could get old. 

Tears threaten to pour down your cheeks. “Thank you, Hana, you're my best friend, and your family is so sweet and good to me. Anytime I leave here, and I’m painting a target on those around me. It’s probably best if I stay here.” The unsaid part Talon would never stop hunting you, and you had to protect those you cared about by staying away.

“Well I thought I’d offer, I’ll be leaving tomorrow. If you change your mind, I'll see you in a week or two 24.” Hana wrapped you in a hug and took the opportunity to grab more fries.

“I’ll miss you, have fun my fry thief!” You say hugging her tightly. 

Hana giggled. “I should be sorry, but I’m not.” With that, she skipped out of the cafeteria you finished your food and got up to dump your tray In the trash and sigh to yourself, slowly heading back to your room.  
\-------////------

Hana timidly knocked on his door. She knew he was awake, and she just knew these things. And if he weren't he'd wake up now, and she'd tell him anyway. After all, she needed to play matchmaker before she could go pack for the trip home.

Gabriel Reyes got up from his desk and opened his door. He raised an eyebrow Hana Song was the last person he had ever expected to be at his door. The only people that visited him this late was Jack, and if Y/FN was having a bad night, she might slink over. He'd make her coffee and wait for her to unload on him. 

“So I’m doing you and Y/FN a favor. Y/FN is afraid you won’t like her so that she won’t initiate anything. And she has it bad for you, and I know you like her. So do us both a favor and talk to her. I’m sure she is back in her room now.” Gabriel let out a snort.  
“You're hilarious kid.” He says dryly. “You are like McCree only smaller and Korean. Now go run along to bed kid.”

Hana’s chest puffs out. “I’m also a girl, and it wasn’t a joke. Have you not noticed how she hangs on your every word and stares at your ass. I mean come on…” Reyes shuts the door in Hana's face. She sputtered something angry at him and stamped off. He went back to his desk and tried to return to what he had been doing but the thought of you possibly liking him too was burned into his mind. But Y/FN deserved so much better than him. Especially after the part, he’d played in your suffering. He thought for a long moment before again at his better judgment he decided to see you.  
\-----////-----

Once you got back to your room, you’d changed into shorts and a tank top. You felt particularly lonely, Hana’s words reminded you of how much you’d lost. You put in your favorite star wars movie and sit down on your couch holding on to your bag of m&m’s. You felt like crying, but maybe if you could eat enough candy and look at you (favorite star wars character name) face, you’d feel better. There was a knock on your door, probably Hana. Maybe she would sleep over and watch the movie with you. You pause it and get up yanking the door open.

“Whore I thought you told me you were going to-” you started your sarcastic insult and stopped when you realized it wasn’t Hana.

Gabriel Reyes was standing in your doorway. Loose fitting pants and a tight black t -shirt. Your cheeks flushed red. “I thought you where Hana, sorry Sir.” You twist your hands waiting for a response. He always had something snarky to say why was he so quiet.  
“Y/FN can I come in?” You meet his eye and nod.  
“Of course, welcome to my mess.” You step aside, and Gabriel walks in looking over the room quickly.  
"Well, you aren't as dirty as McCree. But I think that isn't much of a scale to judge on." 

"I was waiting for something sarcastic good job Gabriel." You golf clap but smile. Gabriel's fidgets his hands nervously and doesn't speak almost as if he has some bad news. _This is so not him, what the hell is going on?_ "Since I know you didn't come here to watch star wars and eat junk food with me...want to tell my why you decided to visit?"

Gabriel had come up with twenty reasons he should just turn around and walk out. Save him and Y/FN from the embarrassment of this whole mess. 

Then it hit you, had Hana spoken to him? What had she said you went pale and struggled to find the words."Erm did Hana say something to you?" You bite your lip.

Gabriel eyed you up and down, crossing his arms. Why did you have to be so damn cute? Even when you were biting your lip and looking so insecure, it made it so easy to fall in love with you. "She did, I'd assume it was some prank of hers..." 

You cut him off, "It wasn't, uh and now that we have that cleared up you should probably go. I'm not feeling up to rejection at the moment." You turn away from him, and you'd need a lot more than M&M's, and you were sending Hana a very angry text message after he was gone. But he caught your arm, and you turned to face him.

Gabriel was surprised you didn't struggle to get away from him. He pulled you close to him, his other hand resting gently on your arm. "Why would I reject you? You're beautiful and smart, and if I'd known sooner, I wouldn't have avoided you." He looked 

You had gotten Gabriel Reyes, the former Reaper and wanted terrorist. The former leader of Blackwatch to blubber over you. This had to be a dream this couldn't be real. How could he like _you_ ?

"This isn't funny, I've been through enough I don't know why you think it's funny to play with my heart." There it was, you felt tears beginning to run down your cheeks.

"Y/FN, this isn't a joke. I've loved you for a long time; I just thought you deserved better. So much then an old super soldier who was half-dead for years. Especially one that..." He went silent as you wrapped your arms around him the tears slowing. After a moment you cleared your voice and leaned up your eyes meeting his and huge smile splitting your face. He loved that smile he let go of your arm and cupped your cheek with his hand. 

"You are the best for me, and you saved me when no one else could or would. I would have died if you hadn't been there when Talon turned me into this. I know it. Gabe, God I don't know what to do this is like a dream." 

"Naw, this is better than a dream." He was smiling now, you leaned up on your tip toes and planted a quick kiss on his lips.  
"Mind if I try that again? I think you ended that too quickly." He placed his hands gently on your cheeks when you nodded finding yourself unable to speak he leaned down and kissed you making the kiss last until he felt you withdraw.

"Well um, don't suppose you'd want to share M&M's and watch star wars with me?" You smile taking a step back and reaching for his hand.

"Star Wars is good, was my favorite growing up." He lets you lead him to the couch where you sit down. Gabriel sits beside you let go of his hand to reach for your candy and to start the movie. Once you have done both, he wraps an arm around you dragging you close to him.

You laugh, poking his arm."Ok, warn me please that can be a little scary." 

"Of course, sorry." Despite your reprimand, he is happy when you cuddle against him smiling.

"I'm going to enjoy this side of you before the snarky and angsty man come back."

He groans. "I have a reputation to uphold here, don't do something stupid. Not to mention, no one will believe you as I will deny anything you say."

"Oh I'd love to do someone stupid, but I'm not quite ready for that yet. Maybe in a month or two hmm?" You turn up the volume and turn your attention to the movie. It is a full two minutes of silence until he understands your joke. He doesn't say anything; instead, he plants a soft kiss on your head and smiles again.


End file.
